My Conductor
by OblivionWings
Summary: You always think that music is the only thing you love, until you met a certain pianist that conducts your life in his own way. Reader x Shindou, rated T for safety.(PAUSED)
1. Prologue

**Another fanfic that includes Shindou as the protagonist :D Anyway, this is a short prologue I've written, hope you guys like it! Btw, I think I'm going to end this story in the third chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in IE, only the story.**

* * *

No words could describe your passion and love towards music, when music is the only thing that could hypnotize you from remembering both of your parent's death in a car accident. Instead of going to an orphanage, you prefer to stay in your home without letting any of your relatives taking care you. Maybe its because your relatives do not care much about you and you prefered living on your own.

Whenever sadness filled up your mind, you would put the (F/C) headphone onto your ears, blasting songs that could cheer you up in a moment. Just a week ago, you've quitted your old school after your parents had died, because the school mainly focuses on studying. Although you learnt to play the piano since three years old, you haven't really get a chance to learn more about music.

Right now, you were browsing the internet, trying to find a school that includes a great pianist. Well, you wanted a pianist that could judge the piece of music you had composed during the day. Plus, you could even make new friends by entering an entirely new school.

_That's obviously killing two birds with one stone! _You thought excitedly, sitting on the rolling chair while swinging your feet.

You scrolled down a bit on the internet, seeing a name that catches your eye. "Raimon Jr. High? Sounds interesting."

You clicked on the link and tryinng to find the tab that has the word 'Music'. Of course, you found it within a few seconds and clicked on the tab, smiling to yourself.

_'Music is also important in Raimon Jr. High, as well as soccer. In here, you could find all the topics related to Music that will be teached this year, according to different year levels. _

_Also, talented pianists, violinists, singers and other well-known instrument players will be shown at the bottom of the page.'_

Without a doubt, you scrolled to the section where it held numerous pianists.

_'Pianists: Shindou Takuto, second year, well-known for winning numerous awards in piano contests that were held in Japan...'_

...

...

...

"That's it! I'm going to Raimon Jr. High for sure." You beamed happily and punched in the air, finally succeeding at finding a school that's worth going to. "I can't wait to meet the pianist once I got enrolled in Raimon Jr. High."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Please leave a review if you feel like it :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Finally finished the second chapter :p Sorry if this chapter was a bit dull, because jumping right onto the scene where you'll meet Shindou was a ****_terrible_**** idea (the story might be too short if I really did that). Anyway, the next chapter will definitely have things happening between you and him :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in IE, only the story.**

* * *

"So this is Raimon Jr. High..." You breathed, still fascinated by the school with a lightning bolt on the middle that represents its name.

Students are already heading towards their classes, so it was peaceful and quiet at the moment. You liked it very much, since you're adjusted to places that were not too over-crowded, just like your home.

Gripping on your school bag tightly, you skipped towards the school office for collecting the details , while humming your favorite songs. As soon as you noticed the transparent door with a sign that saids 'School Office', you paced your footsteps to the lady right in front of you.

"Hello? U-Um...I'm the new student that was supposed to come in today."

"(L/N) (F/N), 13 years old, first year student?" The auburn-haired lady inquired, moving her glasses up.

You nodded in reply, waiting for her to collect the paperworks. A few minutes after searching the pile of papers in the cabinet under her desk, she held for about 3-4 pieces of paper in front of you, including the student ID-card.

"This is your class, 7-B." She informed, pointing at the words that was printed on top of the paper. "Here's the list of lessons you're going to have for Day 1 to Day 6..."** (A/N: Just following the same schedule of my school :p)**

* * *

You sighed. That was a whole lot of explaining that have to be remembered for the whole school year and it was totally tiresome. You walked towards your classroom nervously, while holding the papers that were crumpled up a bit.

"You may come in." Hearing the teacher's voice, you opened the door and ambled towards the blond female teacher beside you. After glancing over students that was staring at you curiously, you couldn't help yourself from squirming a little.

"M-My name is (L/N) (F/N)." Nervousness filled up your mind, you felt heat risen up your cheeks a little, completely embarrassed from the awkward situation right now.

After all, you did not talk to any of your old friends nor anyone for one whole week. You were sort of a loner by the time your parents died.

The female teacher smiled and gestured you towards the seat next to the brunette.

"My name is Matsukaze Tenma." He immediately introduced himself, "Actually, (L/N)-san, why did you came to this school during the middle of the year?" Tenma asked curiously.

"Um, its because I'm trying to find-" You heard that the teacher had started to talk about Math, so you quickly zipped your mouth shut, gesturing that you're going to talk to him later.

_~Mini time skip~_

"Class dismissed!" Once the teacher walked away, chattering noises began to spread over the classroom. Before you could put your (F/C) headphone on top of your head, Tenma and two of his friends dragged their chairs in front of you. The brunette began to introduce his friends once they all sat down.

"(L/N)-san! This is Sorano Aoi, my childhood friend." The light blue-haired girl waved slightly. Tenma glanced at the short boy sitting beside him for a few seconds."And this is Nishizono Shinsuke."

"Ohaiyou, (L/N)-san!" He beamed happily, jumping right to the subject, "I really want to know the reason you came to this school! Please tell us!" Shinsuke and Tenma did the puppy dog eyes, while Aoi was staring at you curiously.

You really can't resist those puppy dog eyes and her intense staring, so you sighed in defeat, "I'm trying to find a pianist that could judge the piece of music I had composed a few weeks ago, I think his name was Shindou Takuto. Do you guys know anything about him?"

_Silence_. The trio stared at you with their eyes widened.

"EEHHHHHH!" Tenma, Aoi and Shinsuke couldn't believe the fact that you came here just to meet their navy gray-haired senpai for his admirable piano skills. Not that they knew your parents had died or anything.

You sweatdropped, wondering what's happening to them. "So...do you guys know him well?"

"YES OF COURSE!" Tenma shouted gleefully, "He's in our soccer team currently and I knew that he's really good at playing the piano. We don't have any soccer practices today, so you can go and find him in the piano room after school." He emphasized the word 'really good' in his sentence, smiling.

You immediately brightened up, knowing that you could finally have a chance to meet the greatest pianist in your first day at school. _Lucky!_

* * *

You quickly searched around the school right after the final bell rang. 15 minutes later, you eventually arrived at the piano room in the second floor, but stopped your footsteps in front of the transparent door.

The melody that was played from the piano was clearly hearable behind the glass door. You closed your eyes, feeling the harmonic sound that spread into your heart. It was totally fantastic and breathtaking, you never heard any music that was played such smoothly. You opened your eyes again and saw the person was still concentrating on playing his piece of music, both of his hands were moving across the piano keys as swiftly as the wind.

You were so attracted that you were automatically opening the door in front of you, while it forms a long creaking sound. Still spacing off, you didn't noticed that he already stopped playing his piece of music and stared at you curiously.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

* * *

**Another cliffhanger ((OWO))/*evil laugh* Chapter 2 coming soon!**


End file.
